Modern automobiles have locks which accomplish two functions. When turned off, the engine ignition is disconnected so that the engine will not run. In addition, the steering is locked by locking the steering shaft within the steering column. Both functions are turned on and off by insertion and manipulation of a single key.
Regrettably, an attempt to steal the automobile may be centered upon the ignition-steering wheel lock. Thieves may screw a pull hammer into the key slot of the lock. Actuation of the pull hammer pulls out the lock barrel so that the ignition can be turned on and the steering post unlocked. These two factors, locking of the steering post and turning off of the ignition, can thus be overcome by a single effort on the part of a thief. Thus, protection of the lock becomes helpful in thief-proofing of the automobile.
Past efforts to protect the automobile ignition-steering wheel lock have principally comprised wraparound protective housings which totally enclose the lock. These housings are locked in place with their own keys, but must be removed when access to the ignition-steering wheel lock is required. Such constructions require the extra steps of installing and removing each time the car is parked and later used. This occasions considerable inconvenience and also requires storage of the housing when the car is in use. Thus, there is need for a more convenient and secure steering wheel lock protector for protecting the ignition-steering wheel lock and which does not require removal for utilization of the automobile.